Naruto son of the moon
by NarutoUzukaze23
Summary: Naruto is rescued from konoha by his mother and is brought to our world. How will he adapt to our world and more importantly how will he react to the truth about his mother.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR PERCY JACKSON**

Hey Every one and welcome to Naruto son of the moon. This is a chapter to see you guys wanted to see with Naruto. Vote please

 **Naruto x Thalia**

 **Naruto x Selina**

 **Naruto x Reyna**

 **Naruto x Other**

 **So once again please vote**


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto comes to us

Today it was October 10th Naruto's birthday, the day he dreaded. He was getting beat down for something he had no control over, like causing the kyuubi or having kyuubi sealed in him. It was the day after he saved Sauske in the retrieval mission, he was getting beaten bloody by these stupid villagers and some Chunin on this occasion. Today was different, sure he still got his beating but something interrupted midway. A silver light shined in the night so brightly they had to close their eyes. When the light died down Naruto saw a beautiful woman. When he saw her eyes they were shining bright with fury, then she said four words that made his world stopped "Don't touch my SON!" she said furious. "Oh please lady just move outta the and we'll be real gentle." An idiotic villager said while licking his lips. The woman looked disgusted and began glaring even harder at them. Naruto didn't stay awake enough to see her attack them but he saw her pull out a silver bow and arrow and then he fainted. After the attack Artemis went to her son, and got tearful "I'm sorry Naruto for leaving you in this dreadful place". They both disappeared in a silver flash.

Naruto later woke up in outside of a giant city and was near a sign that said " _ **WELCOME TO NEW YORK CITY".**_ " _Okay_ " Naruto thought then he noticed a note and a bag on his left side . The note said " _To Naruto_ ", so he opened it up and read _"Naruto, This is your mother and I need you to know I'm sorry for leaving you and you should know I would never leave you alone if I wasn't forced to but right now I need you to go to this school called "Yancy Academy" and learn Greek mythology, all your gear is in that bag with some jutsu scrolls, good luck sochi , love your mother."_ By the end Naruto was in tears his mother had not meant to leave him but rather was forced to. _"So off to Yancy Academy I go"_ Naruto thought.

It has been 3 months since Naruto got his message from his mum. During those months he met Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. Due to his extreme nose he noted that Grover smelled like goat and Percy smelled strangely like the sea.

NEXT CHAPTER IS COMIN UP TODAY OR TOMORROW SO PLEASE LIKE, FOLLOW, OR REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

The class, led by Mr. Brunner, was going to the metropolitan museum of art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. While Percy thought it was torture, Naruto thought it was interesting. Mr. Brunner was a middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. During this trip Naruto, Percy, and Grover had to put up with Nancy Bobofit , the freckly , redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting Grover in the back of his head.

Percy got annoyed and mumbled "I'm going to kill her". Grover tried to calm him down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter". He got hit again. Naruto, already pissed off, stood up and said "Nancy leave him alone or I'll prank your ass to the moon and back". Nancy paled, if anything she did not want to get on Naruto's bad side. One kid got pranked by Naruto and is now homeschooled due to extreme red ant bites.

She quickly went back to eating. Grover said "thanks Naruto". Naruto smiled at him and said "Anytime Grover". Lunch was over so led them back into the museum. Mrs. Dodds was another teacher who thought Nancy was an angel and Percy/Naruto was the devil spawn. While they were in class Nancy snickered about the naked guy on the stele. Percy turned around and said "will you shut up" it might have come out louder than it meant to. Everyone laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Percy Jackson ," he said "did you have a comment?"

His face went totally red. He said "No sir." Mr. Brunner pointed at one of the pictures on the steel. "Then will you tell us what this picture represents." Naruto saw Percy relax and he said "that's Kronos eating his kids, right?" "Yes and he did this because.." Mr. Brunner said. Percy tried to remember "well Kronos is the king god-" "God" Mr. Brunner nterrupted. "Titan" Percy corrected. "And he didn't trust his kids , who were the gods. So, um, he ate them. But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.." Naruto snickered about Kronos mistaking Zeus for a rock "And later when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad into barfing up his brothers and sisters." Percy finished. "And why " Mr. Brunnersaid "does this matter. Percy thought hard, but Naruto could tell he didn't know so he decided to help. "It matters because we might find out that the gods are real or we go to the museum either way they are both useful," Naruto said. He noticed Grover and Mr. Brunner both had a look of shock and surprise before it was gone. Naruto just ignored it. "Well full credit to both of you." Mr. Brunner said " on that note your all dismissed."

The class drifted off, the girl sholding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofusses. Naruto rolled his eyes, "Idiots" he muttered as they were leaving when Mr. Brunner called Percy back. "Sir?" Percy asked. "You must learn the answer to my question." Mr. Brunner said. "about the titans?" "about real life and how it applies to your studies" "oh." Now go outside and eat your lunch." He said.

"Detention?" Grover asked. "No, not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off. I mean- I'm not a genius." Percy said. "Amen" Naruto said smiling. "Can I have your apple" Grover said. Percy let him take it. Percy was about to unwrap his sandwich when Nancy Bobofit came up,apparently with refueled confidence, and dumped her half-eaten lunch on Grover's lap. "Oops." she grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Naruto and Percy tried to keep keep their cool. The school counselor told them to count to ten. But Percy's cool went away before Naruto's. A wave sounded in their ears. Nancy fell in the mountain screaming "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us and looked at Percy saying "Now honey..." "I know." he grumbled. "Come with me" she said. "Wait." Grover said. "I was me!"

" I don't think so" she said with a glare. They left leaving Naruto and Grover behind.

"Grover what was that about?" Naruto said. "Nothing" he said quickly. Naruto looked at him questionably, but shrugged it off " I'm go in to the bathroom" he said. Grover nodded.

NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW FOLLOW REVIEW AND FAVOURITE PLEASE


	4. Update chapter

Sorry for not posting new chapters. It's just school but now that it's winter break expect at least 1 chapter every week


	5. Fury Wrath

CHAPTER 4

' _Thought'_

 **"Bijuu and jutsu"**

" _ **Bijuu thoughts**_ "

"Talk"

Furious Wrath

Naruto was quickly running inside looking around as fast as he could.

"God Damn it" he says" Where's the Damn bathroom when you need it." Suddenly a scream was heard. ' _I know that_ _girlish scream anywhere_ ' Naruto thought. "PERCY!" He yelled. When something smacked into him. He saw it was Percy. Then he saw a something that would scar a child for life. It was a flying creature that had leather wings, claws, and sharp teeth. Naruto quickly scrambled up from the ground pulled Percy up. "Percy, what is that", Naruto said while putting his hand in his weapons pouch. " I have no idea, all I saw was Mrs. Dodds turned into that" he replied still freaking out. The creature suddenly hissed out "Where is it", " Percy I'm about to do something strange so don't freak out" Naruto said, while Percy just nodded fearfully. Naruto suddenly threw a bronze tri-pronged kunai (A/N **Artemis replaced all his gear with celestial bronze and yes he learns Hiraishin which was in a jutsu scroll**.) which hit the creature's shoulder, who hissed in pain, then there was a flash of light and with a cry of " **HIRAISHIN** ", in an instant Naruto was behind the creature a kunai being brought down when the fury ( **We all know what it is and saying creature all the time is boring** ) struck his side with its elbow sending him into a wall with a cry of pain. Mr. Brunner appeared with something in his hand yelling "Percy! N-Naruto" he stuttered confused at the second name before regaining his composure and continuing " What ho!" then throwing Percy a pen to which he was confused before trying to open it.

When he did the pen stretched out into a sword as long as his arm. The fury hissed which got his attention from admiring the sword. The fury charged and Percy as if on instinct swung the blade. Ms. Dodds was vaporized into yellow powder leaving only the stench of sulfur.

He was alone, when he remembered something. He ran to Naruto's side, who decided to stand up during battle clutching his side which was bleeding but not overly bleeding. Naruto smiled at him " Dang Percy you are a good swordsman" he said still smiling when he remembered the **Hiraishin** " Don't tell anyone about what I did alright" Naruto said with a glare. Percy fearfully nodded, Naruto then smiled. With that they left outside.

Outside Nancy sneered " I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt" Percy just said " Who?" while Naruto narrowed his eyes. Nancy just scoffed and walked away. Percy looked at Naruto who shrugged his shoulders. They walked up to Mr. Brunner, who looked a little distracted "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensils in the future." Percy forgot he had it so he handed it back. Naruto asked " Sir where is Ms Dodds?" Mr. Brunner stared blankly at them "Who?" " The other chaperone. Ms. Dodds. The algebra teacher." Percy said. " There is no Ms Dodds on this trip. As far as I know there has been no Ms Dodds at Nancy academy." Mr. Brunner said concerned.


	6. Strange encounter

Now Naruto and Percy weren't strangers to weird experiences but they were usually over Mrs. Dodds incident was freaking them out but the kids pretending they didn't know anything was over the top in Naruto's book. Naruto seemed to handle it just fine, but underneath he was freaking out, not by Mrs. Dodds, but by what happened after he got hit.

FFLASHBACK

 _Naruto wakes up in some sewer. "UGH, where am I?" He walks through one of the tunnels into a giant room with a cage sealed by a piece of paper. Naruto walks up when a monstrous voice said "_ **So my jail or pays me a third visit** _" The giant fox said. Naruto looks up in confusion and said "Hey Fox why did you bring me here?". Kyuubi snarled and said "_ _ **Because I want to make you stronger so I want to propose a deal".**_ _Naruto looks skeptically at Kyuubi " Question. 1 Why do you want to make me stronger?"_ _ **kyuubi grunted then said "I don't want a weak container. So My deal is: I let use my chakra up to 6 tails and I train you in the Fox style taijutsu ."**_ _Naruto looks up and shrugs"Ok"_

 ** _Kyuubi smirks then says " this might hurt"_** _Naruto looks up then says "What do yo-AGHHHHHHH!" Naruto screams in agony. Then passes out. Outside the mind Nine tattoo like marks appear on his left arm."_

 _FLASHBACK END_

The knew teacher Mrs Kerr was our pre algebra teacher, Percy nearly believed it was true but Naruto wasn't so easily fooled. Grover couldn't fool anyone, so Percy and Naruto didn't believe Mrs. Dodds was never real. At night Naruto has nightmares about the moon turning red and having a three tomoe Sharingan in it. At first he thought kyuubi was doing this but it didn't look influenced it out it was something else. Percy has also been experiencing nightmares of . Percy and Naruto got so irritated that their grades went from D-Cs. And Percy snapped at his English teacher and called him an old sot. The same with Naruto but instead said Baka.

They both got letters telling them that they wouldn't come back next year. Percy and Naruto were fine with this. For Naruto it meant more training time and for Percy it meant more time with Mom. Though they would both miss Grover. It was evening on the day before the last exam. Percy was soinfuriated he threw his Greek mythology book across the room, Naruto wagged his finger "Temper, temper." Percy shook his head " I know I just don't know the difference between Chiron and Charon".

"Simple, one has an I and the other has an A." Naruto said, Percy sweat dropped " thanks a lot" he said. "Well why don't you ask Mr. Brunner" Naruto said. "OK, but can you come with me." Percy asked. "Sure" Naruto said. When they got downstairs they overheard people talking"...worried about them sir." A voice that sounded like Grover said. They froze. "...alone this summer," Grover said "I mean, a kindley one in the school! Now that we know for sure, they know too..."

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **THE POLL IS STILL OPEN**_

 _ **NARUTO X ?**_

 _ **Thalia(3)**_

 _ **Selina(1)**_

 _ **Reyna(2)**_

 _ **Other(5)**_


End file.
